Changer
by Hadrelia Malfoy
Summary: Song-fic sur la chanson Changer. Slash-HarryDrago.C'est ma premiere fic donc si vous voudriez m'encourager se srait vraiment gentil.


Changer.

Auteure: Hadrelia Malfoy

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.  
  
Genre : Romance  
  
Couples : Harry Potter/Drago Malfoy , One shot

Changer,

Aujourd'hui etait un grand jour pour Harry Potter, car vu que Voldemort avait ete vaincu. Dumbledore avait organise des festivites. Pour cela la maison des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles decaient monter un extrait theatral et les deux maisons anciennement rivales devaient monter quelque chose de musicale. Ils opterent pour la chanson Changer de Don Juan (comedie musicale Quebeciose). Mais cette chanson est chante par une femme et un homme, les deux vedettes sont Harry et Drago Malfoy. Lui, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Blaise sont devunus amis apres que Drago est sauve Hermione de son pere et Blaise sauva ron contre une attaque d'un mangemort. Tpus les Gryffondor et les Serpantard se trouvaiebt dans la salle de metamorphose pour les derniers preparatifs.

-Moine.....est-ce que tu es sure que je suis correct?demanda Harry

-Mais oui, Drago va literalement fondre. Declara-t-elle en riant.

-Merci.Dit-il en rougissant.

Harry portait un pentalon noir noir moulant, une chemise verte foret avec quelques broderies de couleurs argent et par un sort de Mme Pomfresh, il n'avait plus besoin de ses lunettes. Du cote de Drago,

-Blaise comment je suis? damanda le serpantard

-Tu es parfait! harry va totalement craquer.dit Blaise en riant.

-tu es sur!reprit Drago de plus belle.

-oui, arrete de te faire du soucis.repondit-Blaise.

Drago, lui, portait lui aussi un pantalon noir moulant, mais sa chemise etait rouge vin parsemee de broderies de couleur rouge. C'est alors que le professeur Rogue entra pour leur dire que c'etait leur tour. Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle derriere la scene. Le professeure McGonagall annonca leur chanson La salle applaudit. La musique commenca et Harry entra sur scene.

Harry:

Changer,apres avoir recu l'amour comme un cadeau, apres avoir touche ce qu'il y a de plus haut, pour lui j'ai changer

C'est alors que Drago entra sur scene.

Drago:

Changer, apres avoir touche le satin de sa peau apres avoir scie le dernier des barreaux, pour lui j'ai change.

Ensemble:

changer pour que l'amour arrive, changer pour que la passion nous delivre, pour qu'un jour notre histoire soit ecrit dans les livres, Changer pour que l'amour s'etende, des forets de Shanghai a l'Irlande, pour qu'il n'ait que l'amour quand il faudra se rendre, Changer.

Harry:

Changer, pour pouvoir dire que je l'ai trouve le parfum de l'amour et je l'ai garde, pour lui j'ai change.

Drago:

changer quand on devenu le dernier des hommes pour s'etre crut le roi quand on est personne pour lui j'ai change

Ensemble, mais la Drago prit la main d'Harry et ils y des choeurs qui entrent.

Changer por que l'amour arrive, changer pour que la passion nous delivre, changer, changer pour qu'un jour notre histoire soit ecrites dans les livres, changer,changer pour que l'amour s'etende des forets de Shanghai a l'irlande por qu;il n'ait que l'amour quand il faudra se rende, changer, changer pour que l'amour explose en millions de petales de roses pour qi'iln'ait plus jamais dans nos coeurs autres choses, changer, pour que l'amour arrive, changer pour que la passion nous delivre, pour qu'in jour notre histoire soit ecrite dans les livres, changer, changer pour que l'amour s'etende des forets de shanghai a l'Irlande, pour qu'il n'ait dans que l'amour quand il faudra se randre

changer.........

La chanson prit fin. Ils furent clames tres forts. Alors Harry et Drago se regarderent dans les yeux. Saphir contre emeraude, puis doucement ils se sont rapproches. Leurs nez se frolaient, leurs souffles ne formaient plus qu'un seul et leurs paupieres se fermerent delicatement. Au debut leurs levres ne se touchaient qu'en une infime caresse, mais la passion et l'amour prirent le dessus. Harry entoura la nuque de Drago comme si c'etait sont dernier lien avec la vie alors que Drago serrait la taille du gryffondor comme si il pouvait disparaitre. Leur baiser etait passionne, fougueux et nourrit par touts les sentiments des deux jeunes hommes. Leurs langues jouant le plus sensuel des balllets, leurs levres se fondant l'une dans l'autre et leurs salive ne formant plus qu'une. Dans la salle tous les eleves hurlerent leurs joie et les professuers applaudirent tres fort. Finalemant les deux amoureux cesserent.

-Je t'aime Harry!dit Drago

-Moi aussi Je t'aime Drago!reponrit Harry en l'embrassant de nouveau

Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter ont changes par amour.

FIN.

Je sais c'est pas parfait, mais c'est mon premier slash et ma premiere fic.Donc donner moi la chance du debutant et dit moi se que vous en pensez en me laissant une petite reviews.S.V.P

Hadrelia Malfoy


End file.
